Vampire Light
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Claire Farron ha jurado proteger a los seres que ama. Pero ¿cómo protegerlos después de la muerte? A.U. Light/Vanille Fang/Serah
1. Chapter 1

**Desde hace un tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un fic con una tematica un tanto oscura y FF XIII fue mi mundo perfecto...o algo así. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Advertencias: Relación chica/chica. Si no os gusta no lean y por favor absténganse de dejar cualquier comentario ofensivo. Universo alternativo. OoC.**

** Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Square Enix. Yo simplemente los ocupo para crear una historia nueva y deferente.**

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO.<p>

Cuando haces una promesa debes cumplirla a cualquier precio. No importa que tan caro pueda resultar si no has faltado a tu palabra. Yo les prometí a dos personas protegerlas por siempre. Les dije que nadie iba a lastimarlas. Que nada les pasaría. Aún no termino de cumplir esa promesa aunque ahora esté en una cama en estado semiinconsciente y al borde de la muerte. Fue un accidente lo que me tiene aquí pero al menos pude proteger a las personas que amo. Siento como lentamente la fuerza abandona mi cuerpo dificultándome en exceso el simple hecho de respirar. Abro los ojos para verlas una vez más. Ahí están, velando mi sueño pero tan cansadas que se han quedado dormidas. Acaricio el rostro de mi hermana con suma delicadeza para no despertarla. Es una joven fuerte. Al otro lado está aquella pelirroja que desde el primer momento llamó mi atención. Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos. No quiero imaginar su dolor dentro de unas horas. Un dolor que yo misma habré causado. Tomo una de sus manos entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Lo mismo hago con mi hermana. Mis ojos amenazan con cerrarse completamente y para siempre. Lucho contra el impulso ganando unos segundos.

-Lo siento. – Es un débil susurro. Mucho más débil de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Suspiro antes de dejarme vencer. Siento como Vanille se incorpora rápidamente pues seguramente me ha escuchado.

-¡Claire! – Ante el grito mi hermana también despierta. - ¡Claire! – Mueve mi cuerpo frenéticamente pero estoy demasiado cansada para seguir luchando. – No me dejes Claire. – Me duele sentir sus lágrimas caer sobre mi tibia piel.

-Te amo hermana. – Serah deposita un beso en mi frente. Me siento feliz aunque pueda escuchar el dolor en su voz.

-No, por favor. No te vayas. – Ella se aferra a mi cuerpo con toda su fuerza. - ¡Claire! – Su grito es desgarrador. Me rompe el alma pero ya estoy demasiado lejos como para intentar volver. Así he dejado de existir…al menos para ellas.

-¿Qué haces Lightning? – Una voz sarcástica suena tras de mí. No me molesto en voltear o en responder. - ¿Sigues pensando en ellas? – Me tenso un poco. – Vamos, sólo han pasado dos míseros meses. Tendrás que acostumbrarte pronto pues no volverás a verlas en toda la eternidad. Tú ya no vives. Te limitas a existir.

-Yo no quería esto. – Sigo viendo un punto en la nada.

-Nadie lo quería. – Él se sienta a mi lado. – Aunque piénsalo de esta forma…ellas estarán mejor si no te tienen cerca pues puede que quieras acabar con su vida para satisfacer tus necesidades. – Cierro los ojos ante la idea de matarles.

-Eso no me ayuda Snow. – Suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo siento. – Pone una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo. – Ser vampiro no es nada fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Si les ha gustado o no por favor dejadmelo saber en un RR. Sé que es corto pero bueno es sólo el prólogo el primer capitulo será mucho más largo.<strong>


	2. Reencuentro

**Bien, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo que no explica demasiado pero nos da un contexto para entender lo que viene. Espero que de igual forma lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Si hay algo de lo que no puedes escapar son los recuerdos. Te persiguen, te tumban, te enloquecen, te destruyen, te atormentan minuto tras minuto sin descanso alguno. Tu mente te traiciona cuando menos lo esperas. Y aquí estoy. Intento cruzar un kilómetro de busque sin tropezar con las raíces sobresalientes, intentando no chocar contra los árboles. No importa si no soy yo quién sufre los daños. Al parecer las habilidades que en algún momento llegué a desarrollar han desaparecido por completo. Cierro los ojos por un instante tratando de alejar la imagen de Vanille de mi mente.

-Levántate Farron. – La voz de mi superior llega hasta mí. Me incorporo de un salto quedando de frente a ella. Tiene una sonrisa burlona que no hace nada más que enfurecerme. – Empieza de nuevo. Encuentra tu enfoque.

-Vamos, tienes que cruzar antes de deforestar el bosque. – Me concentro observando por un segundo el camino en frente de mí. Comienzo a correr evitando los árboles a mi camino. Salto ligeramente esquivando de esa manera las raíces sobresalientes. Apenas puedo ver los árboles cuando ya han quedado atrás. Me falta poco para llegar al otro lado pero un segundo de distracción es suficiente para terminar de nuevo en el suelo. Me levanto con furia. Acumulo mi fuerza en un puño descargándola después contra el tronco. No simplemente lo rompo sino que lo vuelvo astillas.

-Buen golpe. Lástima que ese no es tu objetivo. – Mi senpai ha llegado a mí luego de un segundo. – Es suficiente por hoy, regresa a la mansión. El Sol está a punto de salir y es mejor resguardarse a menos que quieras morir. – Sonrío levantando una ceja. – Ni lo pienses Farron. – Me toma por el chaleco llevándome a un lugar seguro. Gruño con frustración por no poder entender mis nuevas habilidades. Más velocidad que me permite cruzar grandes distancias pero me impide esquivar un árbol. Más fuerza que me hace capaz de destruir todo a mí alrededor pero me hace imposible ser delicada. Tengo una perfecta vista nocturna sin embargo el toque directo de la luz solar contra mi piel puede matarme. – Escucha Lightning, tus habilidades aún siguen dentro de ti. Ahora debes aprender a adaptarlas a las nuevas. Si tienes que correr a grandes velocidades por un bosque enmarañado no utilices lo que ves al frente ocupa tus reflejos.

-Lo intentaré. – Entro en la mansión alejándome de todos al instante. Cierro los ojos intentando recordar la sensación de dormir. Nadie quiere darme respuestas. No sé quién me convirtió en ésta bestia. Al parecer fue el líder del clan. Un ser que ni siquiera se atreve a dar la cara a sus subordinados. La sed llega a mí en cuestión de segundos. Mi garganta quema y sólo existe una forma de calmar la horrible sensación. Sangre. Eso es lo que necesito.

-¿Desesperada por el desayuno? – Odio esa voz. Quisiera simplemente romperle la cara. No me gusta el trato tan familiar cuando jamás nos habíamos visto antes. Comienzo a creer que mi barrera se ha desplomado al convertirme en vampiro pero la verdad es que como humana dos personas pudieron atravesarlas sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Qué quieres Snow? – Mi tono es tan frío como siempre. No me molesto en mirarle. Mi vista se centra en el paisaje fuera de la ventana. El Sol naciente inunda el ambiente con hermosos colores amarillos y naranjas. Las copas de los árboles se mecen con la brisa matutina. Lentamente la luz va cubriendo con su tibio manto el bosque y el pequeño espacio de pasto uniforme que rodea la mansión. De pronto veo una figura salir de entre los árboles. Lleva un arma en manos pero en vez de acercarse intimidante se pone a bailar bajo la luz. Eso no puede ser un vampiro. De pronto mis ojos se cierran con pesadez. La figura no es real, es lo que más deseo ver. Vanille.

-Vamos One-chan no me trates así. ¿Algún día dejarás de pensar en ellas? – Aprieto la mandíbula pues no me gusta ser legible. Hay muchas cosas en las que debo trabajar nuevamente. Debo poner la barrera invisible que me protege del mundo. Lo observo por un par de segundos y el no puede soportar mi mirada.

-¿Tú dejaste a alguien al morir? – Él niega con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo crees que se siente dejar a las personas que más amas sufriendo por tu culpa? ¿Cómo crees que se siente saber que nunca podrás volver a verles? ¿Cómo se puede afrontar el saber que seré olvidada en unos años cuando su dolor haya sanado? ¿Cómo cumples la promesa de cuidarles por siempre cuando eres su peor amenaza? – Él se queda completamente callado y podría decir que intimidado pues no me doy cuenta del tono agresivo de mi voz. Tampoco me he dado cuenta de que ahora estoy de pie. Puedo verme reflejada en sus pupilas. Las mías parecen mucho más peligrosas, tal vez eso sea por el hambre. Tal vez sea por la furia o una mezcla de ambas. Me alejo un par de metros pues aunque él no sea de mi importancia no quiero golpearlo…al menos de momento.

-Cálmate Lightning. – Mis ojos se dilatan al reconocer la voz. Me giro lentamente para encontrarme de frente con los ojos antes verdes y ahora de un color similar a los míos. – Yo te diré el por qué estás aquí.

-¡Todos hagan silencio! ¡La líder está aquí! – Ella sonríe tranquilamente y yo la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Tú eres la líder? – Muchos me observan sorprendidos mientras se arrodillan a su alrededor. Yo no voy a hacerlo.

-Así es. Y yo te traje aquí. – Mi respiración se acelera vertiginosamente. Todos dan un paso atrás…incluso ella.

-¿Por qué? – Mi voz suena ronca casi como un gruñido.

- Era necesario. – Entrecierro los ojos dando un paso hacia adelante. Ella da uno hacia atrás para mantener la distancia.

.Necesario. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto sufrimos por creerte muerta? – Levanta una ceja interrogante. – Sí, Fang. Sufrimos, Vanille, Serah y yo. Me encargaste cuidarlas incluso si eso me costaba la vida y así lo hice. Intenté alejarlas del dolor. Cada noche podía escuchar sus sollozos y corría para decirles que todo estaría bien. Tú lastimaste a las dos personas que más amo y no tuviste el valor de regresar a ellas aunque continuases existiendo. – De pronto ella ya no puede retroceder más pues la pared se ha interpuesto en su camino. – Y ahora me condenas a hacer lo mismo. Sé cuánto dolor les he causado y aunque suene egoísta no soporto saber que les estoy causando el mismo daño.

-Es lo mejor para ella Lightning. – La furia regresa a mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

-¿Hacerlas sufrir es lo mejor? – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar dejo que mi puño se impacte contra su rostro. Sigo sin entender la situación pero ya tengo a varios vampiros tomándome con fuerza para que no haga algo parecido otra vez.

-¿Te sientes mejor después de haberme golpeado? – Por primera vez me fijo en su mirada. Más allá del color parecen reflejar un inmenso dolor pero no por el golpe. Un dolor mucho más profundo. No lo entiendo.

-Para eso tendría que matarte. – Para sorpresa de todos ella sonríe. Se acerca a mí y toca mi rostro suavemente.

-Voy a darte una explicación y contestaré a todas y cada una de las preguntas que haga. Después de eso espero puedas entenderme. Jamás quise lastimar a Vanille…ni a Serah. – Hay algo extraño en todo esto. – Yo tampoco elegí ser esto sin embargo puedo decidir cómo utilizar lo que se me ha dado. Así que vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Mis brazos y piernas se liberan pero no camino. - ¿Qué pasa? – La pelinegra me observa intrigada.

-Tal vez tú puedas caminar bajo el Sol pero yo no he llegado a ese punto aún y no pienso morir…al menos no hasta escuchar todo lo que quiero. – Su sonrisa reaparece. Me avienta una larga y negra capa.

-Cúbrete completamente con eso en lo que llegamos a nuestro destino. – Tomo el objeto en el aire antes de ponérmela encima asegurándome de cubrir también mis manos y cabeza. – Sígueme.

Salimos de la mansión lo más rápido posible. Fang se interna corriendo en el bosque y yo me freno en seco al borde. Cierro los ojos recordando las palabras de mi senpai. Reflejos. Mis piernas comienzan a moverse a altas velocidades, estoy a punto de chocar un par de veces pero logro evadir los obstáculos. No pasan más de cinco minutos cuando entramos a una cueva aparentemente abandonada más no es así. Por dentro tiene todas las comodidades que un humano pudiese querer. Fang se sienta en el sofá invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

-Empecemos desde el principio Claire. – Asiento con la cabeza lista para escuchar su relato.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa: <strong>I wrote this in English too so I hope you read and enjoy it. Thanks for you RR.

**fujingodofwing: **I know xD This idea was in my mind every day so I needed to write it.

**The Brightness of An Angel: **Me alegra tenerte por aquí. De verdad también amo a los vampiros y no encontré un mejor universo que este Final Fantasy porque lo intenté adaptar a un Tiferis pero Light me ganó T_T se que mi esposa tiene los ojos rojos pero me faltaban personajes (?) vale no, pero tenía que ser Lanille xD igual espero que te guste y no te decepcione ni se te haga aburrida. Me halaga lo que dices -/- y si esta historia les gusta a personas de otros paises que mejor que intentarlo. Aunque no pienso traducirlo al francés U_U. Espero estés complacida ^^ y perdón por una contestación taaan larga.

**KingdomHearts17: **Espero que te vaya gustando la trama que aun no desarrollo xD y que no te arrepientas porque esto sea un yuri porque intentare que mi trama sea buena U_U en algun momento habra acción y por supuesto también romance. Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo por ahora, y en el próximo prometo resolver varias de sus dudas. Si les ha gustado por favor <strong>**dejadme un RR, cualquier duda o sugerencia también será bienvenida.**


End file.
